It Wasn't Over
by Lovinglolipop0402
Summary: (Sequel to It Wasn't Real!) The war is over and everything should be fine, right? Wrong. Right when the Gladers thought they were finally safe, a group against those with special abilities begins to kidnap and experiment on people with abilities. The line is crossed when they kidnap Newt. Arthur will do anything to get his nephew back, but will he be the same when they do?
1. Prologue

It Wasn't Over

Prologue

 **A/N: Here is the Prologue! Thank you to everyone who read the first book! Hope you like this one just as much!**

It had been quiet since the war ended and everyone got their memories back. Arthur made it illegal to experiment or study humans, with or without special abilities. Minho left shortly after everyone got their memories back in search of his family. Sadly, only his father was still alive when he finally found them. His mother was at home when the Government attacked and was shot multiple times.

Newt, Thomas, and Arthur were discussing how to convince the leaders of the other countries who didn't believe in his choice to make experimenting illegal to join them in saving those with abilities. Newt and Thomas were there to talk to the leaders and convince them as Thomas used to work for the government and Newt was great at talking to people and making them agree with him. They had just gotten the leader of France to join them when Minho's father, Shiwoo, ran in looking worried.

"Arthur, we need to talk." He glanced at the two Gladers present. "Alone."

Arthur nodded and asked Newt and Thomas to leave for a moment. "What is it?" He asked once the door was shut.

"There appears to be rumors of a group who is against those with special abilities. The rumors are saying the group is still experimenting on people with special abilities. They say the group is threatening to kidnap some of our own." Shiwoo said nervously. "I don't have all the information but it seems the suspected followers of the group are family members of the government agents and even some retired agents."

"I'm sure it's just a nasty rumor, but to be safe send extra troops to patrol the grounds."

"Yes sir." He hastily nodded and left.

Thomas and Newt walked back into the room. "What was that about?" Thomas asked.

"Oh nothing, just some silly rumor." Newt and Thomas nodded, still suspicious Arthur cleared his throat. "So, about the next meeting..."

* * *

"Hey Thomas, Newt. What's up?" Asked Minho during dinner.

"Just helping Arthur convince the leaders of the other countries to make it illegal to study those with abilities. The usual." Thomas chuckled.

"Man that must be so boring."

"Actually, I like it." Newt said. "Being able to help people out is nice."

"You just like it because you're so good at negotiating." Minho chuckled.

"And you hate it because every time you open your bloody mouth you make things worse." Newt teased.

"I do not!"

"Really? Because I recall a certain somebody talking his way into almost losing his fingers."

Minho glared. "We do not speak of that."

"Both of you calm down." Thomas chuckled. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Let's hurry and get our food." They quickly filled their plates and sat down.

"So Minho, how are you and your father getting along?" Newt asked.

"Things are getting better. He's busy a lot but at least we can hold a conversation for more than a minute. He seems pretty cool."

"That's great Minho." Thomas said smiling.

Gally walked over and sat down next to Newt, a plate filled with food. "How's it going Pennywise?" Minho asked.

"Hey." Newt chuckled, shoving him. "Play nice."

Gally glared. "Just because my parents gave me a stupid name doesn't mean you can call me it."

"Of course it does."

"Well at least my name isn't Jay. That is the blandest name ever."

Minho dropped his smile and glared back at Gally. "Not cool, Shank."

Newt and Thomas smiled, amused at the two Gladers childish behavior.

Soon enough dinner was over and everyone headed off to bed. Newt laid down, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Unbeknownst to him, a man and woman dressed in black snuck through the window.

The woman pulled out a needle, injecting the clear contents into Newt's neck. "Hurry and grab him." She hissed. The man quickly picked him up and carried him out the window into an SUV, the woman not far behind. Newt was shoved into the back seat before they got in and drove off. "This will teach the freaks their place," the woman chuckled. "And who better to test the serum on than our new leader's own nephew."

The man smirked. "I can't wait."

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading!**


	2. Chapter 1

It Wasn't Over

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so glad you liked the prologue! Here is Chapter 1 and don't worry there is more to come, I've just been a bit busy. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

Minho walked over to Newt's door. It was well into breakfast and he had yet to come to the cafeteria. Which worrying the Gladers, who sent Minho to check on him.

Minho knocked on the door. "Newt? Wake up, it's breakfast time." Getting no response, he knocked harder. "Come on Newt. Get out here before I go in there and kick you out myself." He growled when he still didn't hear so much a movement. "Fine." He huffed, opening the door. "You asked for it."

He stomped over to the bed, pulling the sheets off. His anger turned to shock when he saw there was no one in the bed. "Newt?" He asked, looking around.

He saw a piece of paper on the nightstand. He picked it up and began to read it once, then twice, refusing to believe what was written. "No. No, no no."

He turned toward the door and took off down the hallways to Arthur's office. He slammed the door open startling Arthur, Thomas, and his father.

"Minho? What's wrong?" Shiwoo asked.

Minho ignored him and handed Arthur the paper. "A-Arthur." He said close to tears. "It's Newt."

Arthur's eyes widened and he collapsed in the chair when he finished the note. "No." He whispered. "No. Not again." Thomas ran over and took the letter as Shiwoo attempted to calm Minho.

"Hello Mr. Lanchester." Thomas began out loud. "As you have more than likely noticed, your precious nephew, Samuel, is missing. Don't worry, he's fine, he is with us now. We gave him a little medicine to knock him out for a bit. We wouldn't want our test subject to get hurt. That would alter the result. Now wouldn't it?" Thomas took in a deep, shaky breath. "You should have never rebelled against the government, we really liked the way things were. Oh, and don't even try to find us. You never will. Don't worry about poor Sammy either, we will return him to you once the tests have been completed. Goodbye for now."

Thomas looked up, his eyes alight with anger. "Minho, take this letter to the agents downstairs. See if they can find fingerprints." Minho nodded and took off down the halls again.

Arthur shot up out of the chair. "The Guard!" They all looked at him confused. "I said to double the guard."

"Which I did." Shiwoo said.

"Then how did they get in undetected?"

Shiwoo's face hardened. "I'll find out right now sir." He quickly left.

Arthur turned to Thomas. "I'm going with you."

Thomas looked hesitant. "Are you sure? You look pale, maybe we should have a Med Jack check you."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine. I have to see for myself that he's gone." Thomas nodded. "And Thomas, here they are called Doctors."

The walk to Newt's room was silent. An air of dread followed them through the hallways, silencing anyone they passed.

After what felt like the longest walk of their life, they finally made it to the dreaded room. The door was still wide open from when Minho left hurriedly.

"Are you ready?" Thomas asked.

"No." Arthur sighed as he walked into the room, Thomas following behind.

The bed sheets were on the floor from what they knew was Minho waking Newt. It wasn't the first time this had happened as Newt had a tendency to overwork himself then randomly crash whenever and wherever he pleased and someone would have to wake him. Gally and Minho were the meanest, because when Newt finally crashed he was exteamily hard to wake and they had very little patience. Other than the sheets, everything looked like Newt's normal pristine bedroom.

"The window." Thomas said walking over to it. The window was closed but the latch keeping it locked was busted. Thomas glanced out the window. "They must have left their car in those woods only a block away, a quick and stealthy get away. We couldn't have known."

"We could have prevented this if I had only taken that rumor seriously."

Thomas raised a questioning eyebrow. "And what? Quadruple the guard? They would probably have made it through anyway. They weren't only well informed, they had help."

"But how?"

"We had a traitor." Shiwoo said walking in. "The new guy was against us the whole time. He's in the interrogation room right now, waiting for you."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you. I'll go talk to him."

The man was sitting in a chair at the interrogation table, his hands in cuffs. He had brown, scruffy hair, pale blue eyes, and tan skin. He looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. He sat still and quiet, seeming not at all worried about being found out. As a matter of fact, he seemed happy that he was caught.

Arthur walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Where is my nephew?"

The man smiled, reminding Arthur of the Joker. "I will never tell. No matter how hard you try, you will never find him. Even if by some chance you did, you will be far too late."

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he growled, grabbing the man's shirt pulling him up. "Tell me where he is now."

The man chuckled. "Never. He, like all of the cowards hiding here, deserves what he gets." Arthur punched the man, breaking his nose and splitting his lip. The man only laughed. "You see Arthur. That's your problem. You're too easy to anger, and that anger clouds your judgement. You think you can do everything and no one can help you. You only listen to what you want to hear and nothing else. Maybe if you would have just listened for once, you would have been able to save your precious nephew." His eyes took on a gleeful mischievous look and he clenched his jaw. His face turned white as he convulsed.

"No!" Arthur screamed, but it was too late. He walked out of the room. "He had a pill of some kind of poison." He told Shiwoo, who was standing outside the concrete doors. "He didn't tell me where Newt was."

"We will find him Arthur." Shiwoo said.

"Why did he wait to talk to me?"

Shiwoo looked shocked. "Sir?"

"He could have taken that pill before. Why wait?"

"He was probably trying to mess with you. Make you too angry and distraught to think."

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, probably."

Thomas walked into the room and over to Arthur, clutching a green book in his hands. "Arthur, look at this." He said opening the book to one of its newer pages.

"That's Newt's journal." Arthur pointed out. "Why did you read that?"

Thomas looked ashamed. "I needed to know if he dreamt about the kidnapping, and look." He pointed to the page. "He did dream about it. He knew for almost three months."

"But why didn't he tell us?"

"He didn't want it to be like his parents. He didn't want anyone to get hurt or killed for him again."

"How do you know all this?"

Thomas chuckled though it held a sad tone. "He says so in the journal."

Arthur nodded. "Does it say where they took him?"

"Not yet. I only read this far, just to make sure he even knew about it. I figured I should let you read the rest." Thomas looked troubled. "I wonder how he kept this from me though. I'm always reading his thoughts and I didn't sense any sign of fear or stress."

"Newt is really good at hiding his true emotions. He always has been."

Thomas nodded. "Tell me about it."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you for the journal, Thomas. I'll see what I can find and get back to you."

"you're welcome, and Arthur we will find him. I know it."

Arthur smiled. "We'll do our best." He mumbled, walking to his office.

 **A/N: Thank you AG2000 for proofreading and not hating me for torturing you with these terrible chapters and not telling you any spoilers unlike last book. What can I say, its more fun if you don't know.**


	3. Chapter 2

It Wasn't Over

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Wow. It's been quite a while since I posted on this story! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it, My proofreader and I have been extremely busy with school and a play we will be performing in. Thank you everyone for reading, faving, and following! Hope you like this chapter!**

It had been six months since Newt was taken. Six months of worrying and frantically searching. Arthur read Newt's journal front to back every day after coming home from the multiple search parties, hoping against hope he'd missed something that would lead to Newt's location. However, there was no hint on where he was taken or even who took him. They didn't even know where to start looking as there was no evidence, but that didn't deter them in the slightest.

Arthur sighed as he set down the journal, once again finding nothing hidden in its pages. "We'll find him Arthur," Shiwoo said. These past few months he had kept busy hunting for any evidence of Newt's kidnapping.

Chuck ran into the room, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Arthur!" He said, slightly out of breath and smiling from ear to ear. "He's back!"

"What? Who's back?" Arthur asked, hopeful it was Newt yet worried it was a less desirable person.

"Newt! He's back!" The boy finished before racing down the hall. Arthur and Shiwoo looked at each other before rushing to follow Chuck.

They were led to the medical wing, a crowd swarming the entrance. They dispersed when they spotted Arthur as he quickly walked inside.

The doctor, Thomas, and Minho all looked up at him. "What happened?" He asked as he walked forward.

"I just found him in his room when I went to stake the place out," Minho said.

"He was just in his room?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. While I waited for the doctor. I checked for any leads but they really know how to cover their tracks."

"Has he said anything?"

"Hasn't even woken up," the doctor cut in. "He has a high fever, some pretty bad bruises, a broken arm, and his left foot seems to be worse than usual. It seems like he put up a real hard fight."

Arthur nodded, sighing. "Well, I guess we wait until he wakes then see if he remembers anything."

"I'm getting really sick of waiting," mumbled Thomas.

* * *

Arthur refused to move from Newts bedside for the three days he was comatose. No one could convince him to leave, no matter how hard they tried.

Thomas had to take over the meetings, which he really hated for no matter what he did the world leaders always ended up in some stupid fight.

On the fourth day, Newt finally awoke, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He groggily looked around the room, before his eyes landed on Arthur. His uncle was fast asleep, sitting in the chair with his head on Newt's bed and his hand holding his nephew's.

Newt slowly rolled to his side, wincing when the room swam. He waited a few moments for it to settle down before gently shaking Arthur.

The man woke with a start, looking around frantically for any danger before his eyes landed on Newt.

He jumped up. "Samuel! You're awake! How are you feeling?" He said as he put a hand on Newt's forehead.

"I'm fine," Newt said, wincing as the words tore at his throat. "Can I have some water please?"

"Of course." Arthur handed him the water glass. "I'll be right back. I need to go get the doctor." He headed towards the door before pausing for a second. "And don't you dare move." Arthur ran down the halls, looking for the doctor who was on his break.

He found the doctor in the cafeteria, eating a snack of grapes and strawberries. "Doctor Pierre! Newt's awake," He said, his voice lowered so he wouldn't attract too much attention from the almost empty cafeteria. The last thing Newt needed was a crowd hanging around when he was trying to recover.

The doctor's eyes widened and he immediately got up and went to Newt's room. The boy was on his bed, drinking the last bits of water.

"Hello," The doctor greeted. "I'm going to do a quick check up to make sure you are healthy." Newt nodded. "Okay so what's your name?"

"Well I guess my name is Samuel Sangster, but I prefer to be called Newt."

The doctor nodded. "And where are you?"

"The medical wing, I'm assuming."

"The medical wing where?"

"Um, the safe house."

Arthur looked worried. "Before or after the war?" He asked, ignoring the doctor's sharp look.

"After, or at least I hope I didn't go back in time. That would be bloody awful." Newt smirked, making the doctor and Arthur smile.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well I remember going to bed after a successful negotiation with Russia."

Arthur sighed sadly. "So you don't remember anything after? Anything at all?"

Newt shook his head. "Why?"

"Newt. That meeting was eight months ago."

Newt's eyes widened. "What?"

"You've been gone for six months, someone kidnapped you. Don't you remember?" He asked desperately.

"Arthur!" The doctor exclaimed.

Newt's breathing picked up. "But- how? I don't remember anything."

The doctor walked over to Newt. "Calm down. It is perfectly normal for the brain to block traumatic events. You will get your memories back, just give it some time." Newt nodded, calming down.

The doctor motioned for Arthur to step outside with him. This time Arthur listened, closing the door behind them.

"You shouldn't have told him that. He is in a fragile state and stress will only prolong the recovery."

"Well, what was I supposed to tell him?"

"Nothing." The doctor sighed. "Look. You mustn't tell him anything else about the past eight months or pressure him to remember them. He needs to remember at his own pace. For now let's focus on physical recovery before we look at mental."

Arthur nodded. "I understand."

"Good. And until he is fully recovered I don't want you or anyone else discussing his kidnapping."

"Yes, of course. I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Arthur walked away from the medical ward and toward the common room, calling everyone over. "Since you were going to eventually find out anyway, I have some good news, Newt is awake." Before he could get further the crowd cheered. Once they calmed he continued. "He has lost memory of the past eight months, however. We want to focus on his physical health first before we try to get his memories back, but until then I don't want anyone so much as thinking of his kidnapping. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good."

Most of the crowd dispersed, but Chuck, Thomas, Minho, Gally, and Alby surrounded Arthur. "Can we see him please?" Chuck asked.

Arthur sighed. "Not now. He is already overwhelmed by everything that has happened. I would give him a few days." Arthur smiled. "When he is ready for visitors, you will be the first people I call. I promise."

"We better." Gally said.


	4. Chapter 3

It Wasn't Over

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hey Guys, welcome back! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I hope you love this chapter!**

Newt hated sitting still, it made him feel useless. For those who have been before would know, being bed ridden is not as fun as it sounds. It had been absolute torture for him these past two weeks, he didn't even feel all that bad but neither the doctor nor Arthur would let him up.

He wasn't even allowed to see his friends until he was fully recovered, well physically at least. He didn't know if he could stand waiting until he was completely mentally healthy, the way things had been going in his life he might not even live to see the bloody day.

Arthur thought that company would overwhelm him, but honestly he just wanted someone to really talk to him and not just ask about his health or if he needed anything. Not someone who tiptoed around him and treated him like some plaster doll. He really wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't sugar coat what had happened, he needed someone who would talk to him like a real person.

"Do you need anything?" Arthur asked in a soft tone, as if he spoke any louder Newt would shatter. Speak of the devil.

"I need you to stop asking me that bloody question," he mumbled too soft for Arthur to understand.

"What?"

"I don't need anything." He sighed. Arthur nodded and looked at his paper work. "Arthur?"

"Yes?" The man asked snapping his head up so fast Newt thought he would get whiplash.

"When can I get up and see my friends? I'm sick of just laying around."

Arthur set his paperwork down, and sighed. "I don't know. Your foot is still in pretty bad shape, and your arm is still broken."

"My foot is always in bad shape, remember? I can handle it."

"Sorry Sam, but you're not getting up until you are fully healed." Arthur said, looking back to his paperwork ending the conversation.

Newt sank back into the bed, crossing his arms. "How am I supposed to get better if you won't bloody let me do anything?" He mumbled, then smiled mischievously as a truly ridiculous idea popped into his head. "Actually Arthur, do you mind getting me a snack? I'm pretty hungry."

Arthur smiled and quickly left the room. Newt listened for his footsteps to fade before he got out of the bed and snuck down the strangely empty hallway. Arthur probably forgot to get someone to stand guard while he was gone, easier for him. He headed towards the woods past the back training area making sure to take the hallways that nobody ever really goes down in hopes to not get caught.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed. He made it to an open field he used to go to when he needed to think. He sat down and took in a deep breath of fresh air, sighing. He really missed being outside, feeling the sun and the cool breeze.

"And just what are you doing out here?" Minho asked from behind Newt, startling the Brit.

"How long have you been following me?" He asked.

"Just since the training grounds. Now I ask again, what are you doing out here? I know you weren't released so don't even try to use that excuse."

Newt sighed. "I just needed some fresh air; I was going crazy in there. I was hardly allowed to do anything, and they kept bloody asking if I needed something every five minutes. Not to mention they keep treating me like some glass figure." He curled up, hugging his knees to his chest the best he could while only using the arm that wasn't broken, and laid his head on them. "And Arthur kept giving me these pained looks when he thought I wasn't watching. It was awful."

"I can see how, but you can't run off. You'll scare everyone." Minho said, putting an arm around Newt's shoulders.

"I know, but I had to get out." Newt said, dropping his legs his foot began to throb in protest. Minho gently pulled him over so the Brit was leaning against him.

"Well I guess a few more minutes won't hurt. Let me just send a quick message to Arthur." Minho let go so he could type up a message before laying back in the grass. "Come on." He said to Newt who was still sitting. "You're supposed to be relaxing."

Newt chuckled and lay back as well, closing his eyes. "Thanks Minho."

"No problem. Sometimes even Mama Newt needs help." He chuckled when Newt smacked his arm.

"Shut up."

Minho groaned when his phone rang. "So much for relaxing." He joked, answering the phone. Newt opened his eyes and looked over when yelling came from the phone. The conversation only lasted a few moments before Minho hung up on the man. "We're going to be in big trouble once we get back."

Newt shrugged and looked up at the clear blue sky. "It's worth it."

Minho chuckled. "Good that."

* * *

They decided to head back an hour later. Before they could even fully get in the door, both Arthur and Shiwoo were towering over them, anger clearly written on their faces. "Both of you, my office. Now." Arthur practically hissed.

They followed the two men into the office, sitting in the chairs offered to them. "What were you thinking!?" Arthur yelled. "You aren't healed yet, you could have gotten worse! Not to mention kidnapped again!"

Newt eyes widened, he hadn't really thought of the last one. He felt Minho grab his shoulder reassuringly. This was missed by the two adults who were too busy ranting.

"What you did was stupid and reckless," Shiwoo said in a quieter but no less angry voice. "and you are just as much at fault Minho. When you saw him you should have brought him back, not joined him!"

Arthur nodded. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Well how would you like it if you were locked in the same room for days?" Minho began. "Constantly treated like you were breakable. Not to mention not able to talk to the only people who wouldn't treat you like that. No wonder he snuck out, I would have too."

"It's for his own good, he could get hurt!" Arthur exclaimed.

"From what?" Newt asked. "I'm pretty much healed. Seeing a few friends or even going outside for a bit won't hurt me."

"You know nothing! You're just a kid." Arthur exclaimed.

"I'm eighteen!" Newt yelled angrily.

"Yes, but you spent three years in a simulation not to mention all the time you were at the facility. You hardly remember the real world and a lot has changed from the world you remember. You have no clue how truly evil the real world is."

"What do you except to do then?" Newt growled. "Wrap me in bubble wrap for the rest of my life?"

"If that is what it takes!"

"What life is that?" Minho yelled.

"A safe one!" Arthur yelled back. Newt huffed but said nothing, Minho keeping silent as well.

Shiwoo sighed. "They're right," he said making the occupants of the room look at him in shock. He looked to Arthur sternly. "We can't just keep them trapped here. They are old enough to be able to go where they want." He then turned to the two Gladers. "Within reason, we still have a group hunting you guys down."

Arthur sputtered. "But Newt isn't healed yet!"

Shiwoo smiled at Newt. "He looks fine enough to me."

Arthur looked over to Newt, and sighed. "Fine you are released, but you can't leave the grounds without at least one of your friends going with you. That means no trips to the woods."

Newt smiled. "Yes! Thanks Uncle."

"Don't think this is the end. You will be punished once your arm and foot are completely healed." Newt winced slightly but nodded.

"You too, Minho. Once Newt is up to it you will both share the punishment." Shiwoo said. Minho laughed as if it was some sort of accomplishment.

"Good. You are dismissed." Newt took off, limping out of the room with Minho close behind.

"They are going to be the death of us." Arthur sighed.

Shiwoo chuckled. "Certainly."


	5. Chapter 4

**It Wasn't Over**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I have been a ball of stress with everything I need to do just in the next four months. I hope this was worth the wait though! ^^ Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

"It feels amazing to finally be free of that bloody hospital room," Newt said, lying back in the grass of the front lawn.

"I bet." Thomas chuckled.

Thomas, Newt, and Minho were all lying down in the grass, finally relaxing for the first time since they woke from the simulation. It felt nice to just lay back and not think about their problems for once.

Teresa and Brenda walked over to them. "What are you guys doing?" Brenda asked.

"Relaxing. You should try it." Minho said. The two girls rolled their eyes, and laid down next to Thomas.

"It's nice to see you Newt," Teresa said.

"Yeah. How are you by the way?" Brenda asked softly.

Newt groaned. "Not again. Can we please make that a forbidden term?" Brenda and Teresa looked at him questioningly.

"Arthur kept asking him that question the whole time he was in the hospital," Thomas explained.

"It was bloody awful," Newt said.

Brenda nodded. "I can relate. Anytime I was sick or hurt in the simulation, Jorge wouldn't stop hovering and asking me if I needed anything."

"Newt's just used to being the mother hen." Minho joked. "Right Mama?" He laughed when Newt punched his arm.

"Shut up."

They went to the cafeteria an hour later for lunch. Newt groaned as he sat beside Thomas, placing his tray of a simple turkey sandwich, apple, and water on the table. "Arthur came up to me at the line. He says I have to go for another bloody checkup after lunch."

"Always the worrier, isn't he?" Thomas chuckled.

Newt smiled. "It's nice he cares, really. I just hate the bloody checkups. They're annoying."

"Well, you can't really blame them." Thomas said. "They are just trying to make sure you're okay. At least it's only mental checkups anymore."

"Those are by far the worst," Newt grumbled, taking a large bite of his apple. "It was one thing when I first returned, but now they act like I'm bloody insane. All they do is ask the same questions, and scan my brain looking for something to cause my bloody memory to return. Maybe I don't have anything to remember in the first place." He sighed. "The worst part is I haven't had a single dream since I was taken."

Thomas nearly choked on his sandwich. "What?"

Newt looked down at his tray. "What if I never get my ability back? What if that is why they took me, so they can get rid of my ability."

Thomas shook his head and placed a hand on Newt's shoulder. "I'm sure your ability will return. Just give it time."

"But what if it doesn't? I'll be useless again, just like in that bloody maze."

"Your ability will return Newt. You trusted me in the simulation a thousand times, trust me now."

Newt nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks Tommy."

They both went back to eating just as Minho, Teresa, and Brenda arrived at the table, Minho's tray completely full and the two girls' still more filled than Thomas and Newt's but not as bad as the Asian boy's. Newt remained silent for the whole lunch; he only spoke to say bye when Arthur came to take him to the check up.

"Is everything okay with Newt?" Minho asked through a mouthful of food. "I saw you guys talking while I was in line and he looked really upset."

Thomas nodded. "He's fine. A lot has been happening recently and I think it finally hit him."

Minho smiled sadly. "That's understandable. I just hope he gets back to his old self soon."

Thomas let out a soft sigh. "Good that."

"So, Samuel. How have you been?" The doctor asked. He was different from the one Newt usually saw. He was older and by far much colder. His eyes seemed glued to his screen, and he hardly even looked at his patient. Newt decided immediately that he couldn't stand the man.

Newt sighed. "I'm fine."

"Any memories return?"

Newt shook his head. "None."

"Are you sure? Not even a little bit?" The doctor asked, bored.

Newt glared. "I think I would bloody well know if I remembered anything."

The doctor sighed and looked up at him for probably the first time since entering and raised his hands in surrender. "What about your abilities? Have they returned?"

"No." Newt huffed.

The doctor nodded and wrote down one last thing before heading out to talk to Arthur, who was waiting just outside the door.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He's not doing as well as we would have hoped." The doctor sighed. "He hasn't remembered a single thing since he's been back."

"So what is our next course of action?" Arthur asked.

The doctor took off his loose, circular wire glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's been weeks Arthur. I don't think his memories will ever return, and it's probably for the best. If something especially traumatic happens, the brain tends to block it and who knows what they did to him there."

"And what of his abilities? Will they ever return?"

"It's still quite possible. We don't fully understand these abilities yet, so we don't know what it takes for them to stop, but again, there is still the factor of what they did to him. It is also quite possible they found a sort of cure."

Arthur stopped him with a raise of his hand. "Please, do not call it a cure as if their abilities are some kind of disease. They are special and they deserve more than that sort of treatment."

The doctor nodded. "I apologize, but as I was saying if they found a way to stop Newt's abilities, we might be looking at something much bigger here."

"You think they would be able to do that? After all these years, the moment they lose their facility and everything in it they find a way to rid them of their abilities? It doesn't sound plausible."

"I understand. I am simply saying you should keep an open mind. Who knows what they have come up with, what they are hiding. With the right people, six months to a cure, with people fueled by vengeance for their families, and who blame us for everything. I would say it is quite plausible."

Arthur glared when the doctor once again called it a cure, then nodded. "Okay, I understand. Just keep this a secret from everyone, especially Sam. He needs hope if he has any chance of recovering his abilities."

The doctor smiled. "Of course."

Once the doctor left, Arthur went into the examination room where Newt was sitting. The young Brit looked up at him when he entered.

"You were gone for a long time. What did the doctor say?"

Arthur put on his best smile to hide his worry and sadness from Newt. "You're fine. You just need a little more time."

"And my abilities?" Newt dared to look hopeful.

Arthur winced a bit. "They will return in due time. Just keep trying, okay?"

Newt smiled. "Okay." He jumped off the examination table and hugged Arthur. "Thank you Uncle."

Arthur hugged back and dropped his smile now that Newt couldn't see. "No need to thank me Sam." _'Really'_ He thought. _'You shouldn't thank me when I have failed you.'_ He quickly composed himself when he felt Newt step back.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked in concern.

Arthur laughed. "Oh, so you're turning that on me now, huh?"

Newt scowled. "Don't avoid the question you bloody shank."

"I'm fine, though I just discovered why they call you Mama Newt; you look terrifying when you do that."

Newt glared at him for a second, from both the nickname and to make sure his Uncle was truly okay. He sighed when he didn't see anything wrong. "Okay then. I'm going to go check on the shanks, make sure they didn't keel over while I was gone," he joked, smirking. "See you at dinner."

When Newt was out of earshot, Arthur dropped his act. He sat heavily in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. "Julianne, William, what am I supposed to do? How do I fix this?"

 **A/N: Thank you to AG2000 for proofreading this chapter! It was crap before she got her hands on it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**It Wasn't Over**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I last uploaded. It's been on my laptop for a long while, but I have been and still am super busy, which leads me to some sad news. With school, piano, acting, and writing my original novel; I sadly don't have time to write It Wasn't Over or any of my current fanfictions. I'm very sorry, but I most likely will not upload another chapter until the end of May. I really wish I could, but it has been so stressfull already and I feel like the quality of my work will suffer in future chapters if I continue to try and write them with as much else on my plate as there is. Again, I am very sorry. I really hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

It had been two days since Arthur got the terrible news that Newt would most likely never remember what happened to him. Though he knew it was better that Newt didn't remember, it also meant that we would probably never know who took him or what exactly they did to him.

He was currently in his office looking through the files of the subjects. Some of the subjects were either taken so early in their life or had been with WICKED so long that they couldn't remember who their family were, even with their memories back. Arthur had been working to find their families since their memories returned.

He opened the file of one of the female subjects from group B, and nearly dropped it when he saw her real name. He quickly got out of his chair and headed to the building where all the girls were staying. He slowed down as he came upon the office of the female's care taker.

"Hello Selena." He greeted, trying to sound calm. The woman at the desk looked up from her paperwork. She was young, barely thirty, with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, pale skin, and blue eyes.

She smiled at him. "Hello Arthur," she spoke with an Irish accent. "You seem awfully happy. What do you need?"

Arthur walked up and handed her the file. "I need to know where she is."

Selena opened the file and raised an eyebrow as she read it. "Is she?" She trailed off.

Arthur nodded happily. "I believe she is! Do you know where I can find her?"

Selena put the file down and sighed. "I'm sorry Arthur, but she is currently across country helping out with shutting down the other smaller test facilities."

"Is there any way we can get her back here?"

Selena looked concerned. "Why do you want her back so fast?"

"I think she will be able to help Sam recover. They always comforted and took care of each other when they were little; Sam really needs that right now.

"Are you sure they will even remember each other? Even with their memories back, they were really young when she was taken. We thought she was dead. Besides, she didn't mention anything about knowing you."

Arthur nodded. "They may not recognize each other at first but they will remember each other once they are reunited."

Selena nodded. "I'll do the best I can."

"Thank you!" Arthur said smiling.

Selena let out a soft laugh. "Okay. Off with you now. I need to make some calls; I will update you once I'm done."

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. Thank you again."

* * *

"Where were you?" Newt asked once he returned. "You took off to the girls building."

"Just had to check on someone."

Newt began to look concerned. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, yes. They are quite fine." He said with an uncharacteristically large smile.

Newt shot him a weird look. "Okay then."

Arthur went back to his office without another word, leaving a very confused Newt behind.

* * *

A few hours later, Selena knocked on the door to Arthur's office. "I figured I should tell you the good news in person," she said as a greeting, a large smile on her face. "I managed to pull a few strings. She will be returning in two days."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me Arthur," she said as she headed back out the door. "You saved my life during the war remember? I owe you much more than this."

* * *

Newt was sitting with Thomas and Minho at dinner the next day.

"Did you notice Arthur has been acting strangely excited lately?" Thomas asked.

Newt nodded. "I have no clue what has gotten into him, he's been like this ever since he got back from the bloody girls' building yesterday"

Minho chuckled. "It seems like our leader has gotten himself a girlfriend."

Newt smirked, while Thomas let out a small laugh.

* * *

The next day Arthur was practically jumping up and down the whole morning. He was currently waiting outside for the plane transporting the reason for his excitement.

Everyone kept glancing at him while working, after all it wasn't everyday you saw Arthur excited. Arthur had yet to tell anyone what he had discovered; only Selena knew. He wanted to talk to the girl and confirm that she was who he thought she was before he did.

The plane arrived close to Lunch time, its only passenger stepping off. Arthur went over to her as fast he could without seeming threatening or eager.

He shook her hand and smiled. "I'm glad you could make it back on such short notice. Here, let's talk in my office."

* * *

Newt, Thomas, and Minho saw Arthur walk by with one of the girls from group B.

"Who do you think she is? Really is, I mean." Minho asked.

Thomas shrugged. "I don't know. What about you Newt? Any clue?" He turned to the blonde, only to find him staring at Arthur and the girl. "Newt? Are you okay?"

The Brit snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked if you are okay," Thomas said concerned.

Newt looked over to the doorway where Arthur and the mystery girl passed through just a second earlier. "Yeah," he said distractedly. "I think I just saw a ghost."

 **A/N: I really hoped you like this chapter, I am so sorry it ended in such an cliffhanger, but since it will be a while before I upload, I'll give you a hint. This small story arc is heavily influenced by The Fever Code. ;)**


End file.
